Talk:War Discussion/@comment-78.0.53.118-20140510131341/@comment-78.0.11.157-20140512163910
And here is where i step in. 1)The thing about emotions is false.The brain manufactures its own drugs,increases activity in some parts of the brain while lowering in others. This happens everytime someone "falls in love" and it is doing it on its own and without your knowledge. From a biological perspective, your brain primary task is to ensure your survival and allow you to reproduce so your DNA could survive in the future generations.Love is actually a chemical state,often divided in 3 groups (lust,attraction and attachment) and each evolve to serve a biological purpose.Why do people feel attracted to a person? Due to dopamine,norepinephrine and phenylethylamine. The first two combined produce that focus on a certain person because the third has similiarities with adrenaline (the result is: increased heart rate when you see this person). It is a scientifical fact. 2) While it is true that a relationship with a monster brings these benefits. Most ,if not all, are based to ignite lust for sex or making a human good husband (better say, a factory for soldiers). 3) It is true that killing is a crime and also the commandment in the Bible is law, but there is one problem. It is only applied to humans and not to demons and monsters. Who said i express some kind of wrath towards monsters? What i would do is just protecting what is mine (even if it means killing few monsters). After all, look at Niccolo Macchiavelli (an italian philosopher) who says: " Since love and fear hardly exist together, if we must choose one, it is far safer to be feared than loved" and (this one is for the demon lord) "A prince never lacks "legitimate" reasons to to break his promise. 4) It is true that monsters could better manipulate the world around us than we but there is a catch: not all of them have scientifical sense. Take for example a centaur: a centaur is a monster created by having the upper body of a human and lower of a horse. Tis means that on the upper part it has the skeleton of a human while the lower is that of a horse. This means that a centaur has double organs (double hearts, double stomach etc.) which is biologically impossible because it would mean that not only the centaur is homeothermic with unbelievable high internal temperatures but also it could have 2 fetuses at once which is not present in any animal on Earth. Or a dragon: a dragon shares many characteristics with that of a reptile. Due to the gigantic proportions it could not (even in fiction) exist not only because the atmosphere would not allow it but also because of their biomecchanism pyriosis (which is fictional): breathing fire (it would lit the dragon more than the Christmas in Berlin). 5) I said enoguh earlier. 6) The only reason monsters want to breed with humans is because the demonic energy changes their true perceptiona and makes them believe that human males are their own race. Even the author himself wrote that, 7) This is the problem: the freedom to choose. Mostly because the demonic energy will make you "attached" to the monster who corrupted you. Take for example Wilmarina who became a abomination attached not only to her "darling" but also to the monster who changed her. 9) It is true that Jesus said to forgive but again he said this for humans to forgive other humans and not demons (aka the fallen angels who dared to go against their own creator who gave them everything). Demons ,in christianity, are portrayed as the embodiment of evil itself made with only one mission:to screw your morality and normal life so you could become a depraved abomination who will do anything (even kill). Since monsters are fueled by demonic energy and they also have demonic entities into their group, it makes it hard to swallow such thing.